Kaguya Within
by geekfreakshinobi
Summary: Sakura wanted to cry. Her teammates were totally oblivious that a rabbit goddess was sealed within her. And they were making the situation worse every second. Crack Fic.


Authors note: There won't be Hagoromo in this fic. This is my first attempt at writing a story. I'm also thankful for any reviews! Reviews will let me know if you like my story or if there are any places need of improvement :D

* * *

Shit. Shit. Shit.

_Let me out you youngling!_

'Shut up Hag!'

It took two minutes for Sakura to realize that she could hear Kaguya's voice from within her head. And it took another minute to notice that Kaguya was fighting with Inner Sakura.

After witnessing plants turning into humans, dead people coming back to life, and fighting a goddess, Sakura did not have enough mental capacity to reason how a goddess was sealed _inside_ her.

She turned to her teammates to ask for help.

"But first….I'm going to execute the Five Kages that are still inside the Infinite Tsukuyomi." Sasuke declared.

"What exactly did you just say...Sasuke?"

Sakura wanted to cry. Her teammates were totally oblivious to her conflict. Their talk making the situation worse every second.

_I am royal! I have never been confined to such a small place!_

'Stop complaining freeloader!'

_The least you can do is let me take over your body!_

'What are you going to do?'

_Of course, I will create my own kingdom again._

'The hell we're going to allow you to do that!'

Sakura could distinctly hear Sasuke announce "revolution" in the background, while Kaguya continued on her babbling.

_People follow me because they look up to a strong leader._

Sakura stomped her foot on the ground and snapped at Kaguya. "Can't you just shut up!? Nobody gives a rat's ass about your mediocre plans!"

"Sakura are you alright?" Kakashi asked with concern, momentarily forgetting about Sasuke's declaration of revolution with Sakura's screaming.

_Who do you think you are talking to youngling? You must talk to me with respect!_

"Hah! Just because you're ancient doesn't mean you can act like my superior!" Sakura growled.

Kakashi nearly jumped from her sudden remark. Did she just call him "ancient"? He may have grey hair, but he was only thirty!

"Sakura, don't get in my way." Sasuke warned.

"Sakura-chan, I'll handle Sasuke!" Naruto proclaimed.

_My grandchildren! Let me out!_

Sakura pulled her hair and shouted. "Stay right where you are! You fucking nuisance!"

Naruto and Sasuke blinked.

"I had enough." Sasuke made the hands seals to cast a high-level genjutsu over his pink-haired ex-teammate.

The genjutsu's effect made Sakura lose her consciousness, successfully allowing Kaguya to take over.

There was a moment of silence until Kaguya spoke with Sakura's voice. "Thank you, young boy. I am grateful for your elementary genjutsu."

Sasuke didn't know whether to be offended by the fact that his genjutsu didn't seem to work on her, or that she called him a young boy despite being the same age, or that she called his advanced genjutsu "elementary".

"Sakura-chan, you don't need to worry. I'll bring Sasuke back." Naruto promised.

"Oh my sweet grandchild. Aren't you persistent?"

Naruto looked taken aback. Having a crush on Sakura, he always wished upon the stars that one day she would stop treating him like a brother. Had he known his wish would be granted by the form of her treating him like a grandchild, he wouldn't have made that wish.

Sakura sidestepped the kusanagi sword that was meant to impale her.

"Kids these days! Don't they have any respect!?" Kaguya screeched.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Sasuke shouted in frustration.

Kakashi seeing Sakura's speed and genjutsu dispelling skills, was proud of her. He smiled, which was just his eye crinkling, and praised her. "Sakura, your skills have grown."

"That's because I'm a goddess."

Kakashi kept his smile, a bit more forced now. The only other person he knew who called themselves god was Pein. At least Pein had a reason to be batshit insane. What was her excuse?

There was an explosion where Sakura stood.

Naruto screamed. "Sasuke what the hell do you think you are doing!?"

Sasuke was an exceptional fighter. He had everything required of shinobi skills: endurance, strength, flexibility, power, speed, agility, balance, and accuracy. However, he was honest enough to admit that the combined attack of Amaterasu, Chidori and Susanoo might have been a bit extreme. He even felt a tiny bit of regret for murdering his previous teammate.

However any regret he had promptly disappeared the moment Sakura kicked him from behind with force. Sasuke's body slammed to the ground and in the next moment Sakura was straddling his back.

Kakashi and Naruto released a sigh in relief but gasped a second later realizing what she was doing.

"Bad. Boy. Shall. Be. Punished!" Kaguya spanked his butt with each word.

If humiliation could kill, Sasuke would be dead by now. All his efforts to move away was rendered useless with the way Sakura was using chakra in her legs to trap his torso to the ground.

But Sasuke was a calculating man by nature, if not, efficient. When he had a set goal, he would pursue it with zeal and with the most effective of methods.

Sasuke looked up towards Kakashi.

"Kakashi, my teacher. My role model." Sasuke spoke without a hint of shame. "I know we may not have exactly seen things eye to eye. However, I have always admired your ability to put the past behind you and forgive the ones that have wronged you. I believe now is one of those moments."

Minutes earlier, the Jounin believed that Sasuke might be beyond saving. If Naruto couldn't make Sasuke see the error of his ways, then nobody could. If it came down to it, Kakashi would have to deal the finishing blow.

And now...seeing Sasuke on all fours, looking miserable while being spanked, has stirred a feeling of sympathy deep in Kakashi's heart. He was reminded of when Sasuke was still a 13 year old genin, a kind-hearted boy who always protected his teammates with his life. There must be that kind young boy still in there.

Kakashi took a step forward with the utmost determination to save his former student.

He saw Sakura momentarily ceasing her spanking as he drew close. She picked up a single stone from the ground and crushed it in her hands. She opened her palm, showing the stone had turned into dust. The next moment, she blew the dust in Kakashi's direction, looking awfully a lot like she was blowing him a kiss.

Kakashi shivered and took three steps back. He didn't become a legendary copy-nin by making stupid mistakes. Besides, Sasuke was already 16 years old. He could take care of himself.

_Tch. Useless teacher._ Sasuke thought and faced up towards Naruto. "Naruto, my brother and my best friend. I always loath...respected how you make friends with everybody and show them the light. You always understood me. Because of you, I can now see the light in the darkness. That light is you. You are my savior. Please take my hand. I need you to show me the path."

Naruto was touched. Sasuke needed him! And Naruto was the only one who could save him from darkness! He will do anything for his best friend!

Naruto took a step forward and faced Sakura. She looked back at him, threateningly running her thumb across her throat, with a sweet smile on her face.

"Not in this lifetime Sasukeeeeee!" Naruto shouted as he ran behind Kakashi.

_Tch. Useless dumbass._ Sasuke thought.

Sakura seemingly content with her "punishment" got off from Sasuke and dusted her hands. The Uchiha boy jumped away from Sakura with lightning speed.

Sasuke gave Sakura a death glare.

"How dare you-you...you...yoooouuuuuuu…." Sasuke's words faded as he was having trouble deciding whether he should insult her or run away from her. The overwhelming horror of having her anywhere near his butt again convinced Sasuke to swallow his words.

It took a moment for Sasuke to regain his composure and get in a deep, thinking silence.

What should he do now?

Should he kill Naruto? No, that means he has to get near Sakura.

Should he kill the Five Kages? No, that means he has to get near Sakura.

Should he kill Sakura? Hell no, he's definitely not going near her.

He decided his revolution can wait a few years. Until then, he'll train like a madman.

He went with the intimidation tactic.

"Do not stop me."

With that statement, the storm clouds rolled in the sky, lightning striking the earth. The ground shattered with full force from Sasuke's Kirin. The force was stronger than the one he used against Itachi. Lightning hit the ground all around Sakura, but somehow missing her with precise accuracy.

After the spectacular performance, Sasuke ran away so fast that Naruto followed but came back, losing track of him.

Naruto whined. "The bastard is gone. And we have people inside those cocoon thingy. How are we supposed to free them?"

Kaguya instantly perked up. "You mean my slaves?"

"Come again?"

"My dear boy. I shall release them. But I'm tired. Could you please show me that impressive jutsu so I can recharge myself?"

Naruto was confused. Geez. What did Granny Sakura want now?

"You know, the one with many young men?" Kaguya supplied.

"You mean reverse harem? Okay." Naruto didn't know what she was really up to, but if she asked something he'll do it. He wants to live a long life after all.

Dozens of Naruto clones appeared, and seconds later they all transformed into handsome and muscular naked men.

Kaguya was very pleased. There weren't many good looking men back in her days. She decided that when she build her kingdom, hunting down handsome men to be her slaves will be the first thing she'll do.

She released her future slaves from the Infinite Tsukuyomi and receded back into Sakura's mind.

* * *

When Sakura regained her consciousness, Naruto's face was dangerously close to hers.

Reflexively she bonked Naruto's head. "Whoa! What are you doing!?"

"Ow. You just spaced out there a moment so I was just worried ya know?"

Kakashi spoke up as he stepped up besides Naruto. "Sakura what did you do? I can sense people waking up a few miles ahead. Did you do something to release the Infinite Tsukuyomi?"

"Me releasing Infinite Tsukuyomi? What are you talking about?"

Kakashi didn't answer since he didn't know what he was talking about either.

"Sakura-chan! Your way of talking!"

"My way of talking?"

Wait a minute. She was unconscious for a while right? Did she happen to speak out her closet pervert thoughts while she was unconscious? Did Inner Sakura take over? Sakura started to get paranoid.

Sakura shrieked as she grabbed Naruto's shoulders. "What's wrong with the way I'm talking!? Did I say something!?"

"You're not talking to me like you're my grandmother!"

"Huh? Of course, I won't talk to you like I'm your grandmother." Sakura released the blond's shoulder as she stated the most obvious thing in the world. "If I did, that would mean I think of you like a grandchild. That's silly."

"Y...yeah", the way Sakura looked at Naruto like he was stupid made him feel embarrassed even though he was sure he wasn't in the wrong.

"And what happened to Sasuke-kun?"

_Isn't that great?_ Kakashi thought. _Not only does she have crazy tendencies. She also has juvenile dementia as well._

"He kind of ran away"

"Why?"

"He had to save his ass."


End file.
